


New Record

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives River a taste of her own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Record

He backs her into the bed and she sits down on the edge kissing him fiercely. She bites his lower lip and runs her tongue over the prize trapped between her teeth. He looks at her intensely; he is not going to allow her to lead this time. She releases his lip and he draws it into his own mouth to shield it from her. 

He takes the roundness of her shoulders into his hands and pushes her firmly onto her back. She tries to reach up and kiss him again but he pulls his face away from hers, fixing her with a look that instructs her to behave. He moves down her body, grabs her by the waist and throws her up the bed where she lands with a bounce.

Her breath catches as she watches him prowl up to her and suck at the flesh of her hip.  She moans and gathers some pillows behind herself, making herself comfortable. He shakes his head, _She always thinks she’s one step ahead_. He smirks again as he moves himself lower, capturing a leg and sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh of her inner thigh, marking her. Her hips buck and he runs his finger over the result of his handiwork before turning to her cunt.

He slides two long fingers into her and she clenches around them, trying to hold on to them.  He slides them out again, denying her.  He places the flat of his tongue against her clit and lets out a stifled moan at the taste.  He returns his two slick fingers to her cunt and undulates his tongue against her. With a sudden twist of his fingers within, he does something that she doesn’t know she likes yet. Well didn’t, until just now.

Her abdominal muscles seize and contract involuntarily until she is almost sitting up.  She props herself on her elbows. “Nmph!” Her pupils are like saucers; surprise is painted all over her face.  He takes his fingers out again and looks up at her from between her legs, smiling and intermittently flicking his tongue over her clit.

“Problem?” he asks.

“What was that?” she manages to squeak out.

“Spoilers,” he says grinning wickedly whilst speaking the word into her. It reverberates deliciously throughout her body.

Then he does it again. She is abruptly pushed over the edge, pleasure bursting out through her pores and her brain performing a hard reset.  Her body jerks repeatedly as he slides his fingers in and out in long strokes.

He brings himself into a kneeling position between her still-twitching thighs.  She opens her eyes and is amazed that she can actually see, and she watches him suck the two guilty fingers clean.

“Guh,” she says.

“Hmm. Non verbal. Good,” he says and turns his wrist to read his watch. “And a new record I see. Good girl.”

She smacks her hand to her forehead, trying to restart her brain. He crawls up her body and kisses her silent lips.  He runs a hand down the length of her frame, catching a nipple with his thumb on the way.  She can feel his cock between her thighs as her language returns, “Bet you can’t beat that record.”

He accepts the challenge.


End file.
